piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drewski0199
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best scource fer Pirates online. Thank ye fer yer edit on th' User:Drewski0199 page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. And, for some helpful information and some basic rules for this wiki visit, our FAQ Page.haha what up All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 01:37, January 8, 2011 Fair Winds Signatures and photos Please leave your signature when you leave a message. It takes a little searching to find out who left a message if it's not signed, and sometimes you won't get a response if you don't sign your name. If you don't know how, you can find information about signatures and other topics, on our FAQ page (link is on the menu, under community). There are limits on how you can place text and photos on pages. For pictures, you can add either "right", "left" or "center", to the file name. Example: . It's also a good idea to look at the code on other pages for help and tips when you want to learn something. Good luck, and welcome to Pirates Online Wiki. NickyTalk 03:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Image removal Drewski0199 - I just removed some of the skull chest images you posted on certain weapons pages. Although the images you posted are interesting, I don't feel they add any extra information to the pages in question. If not careful, this Wikia could get quite cluttered if everyone began adding, for example, vanity photos to pages that were intended to convey information to newer players. Thanks for your contributions, GerardP 19:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Ahoy Drew! I see that ye are new to wiki! Here are some things that ye might like: http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Userboxes http://www.says-it.com/seal/shieldscroll.php Talk Achievements Sorry if ye didn't want them on your page but some other ppl like it and I thought ye might to. Tell me if ye don't want it. Talk Achievements I updated your achievements to what ye wanted. Talk hey this is brian why did you delete me? on friends? Hey Drew its me Brian why and when did you delete me off of your friends i didnt do anything did id do anything? ok hurry i wont be on long buttgo to severe vachria at tormenta and glod in there now hurry screenies lol its true your always in my screenshots :) screenies lol yea some day youll be in a pic of me gettnig a legendary cursed haha Catherine : Nice Sword you got there lucky ducky ;) CONGRATULATIONS DREW! Legendary Cursed blades FTW! Ik im so happy!!!! Wow! lol wow drew you seem to get famed and legendary a lot. Edgar Cannonwalker 12:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I have my days certainly but the famed i got yesterday were all doubles :/ Ahoy! Someone said you were having issues with your page? Eliza T. Creststeel 20:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, someone has been editing my profile without my permission. Can you unable other people from editing it? Drewski0199 23:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Drew, I found an anonymous user was editing your page. They've been banned for a short while as a warning. Eliza T. Creststeel 13:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Log In issues Are you able to log in i'm not. >_< ~N@^E B@D